


Drowning

by HappinessisJuuzou (Moongirlx)



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Based off of cystic fibrosis, Death will definitely be a recurring theme if not graphic, Illnesses, M/M, Nurse! Makoto, Nurse!Nagisa, Nurses, Patient!Haru, Patient!Rei, Possibly major character death but I'm not sure yet so I don't want to tag it yet, Terminal Illnesses, The whole nurse/patient thing is not sexy at all, Vague anime illness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 07:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8436199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moongirlx/pseuds/HappinessisJuuzou
Summary: Haruka had never been able to swim, not even once in his life, and yet he was pretty sure he knew what drowning felt like.Another hospital AU brought to you by yours truly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> My friend gave me this idea after reading "If You Don't Try." An idea for a fic as equally depressing if not more so.  
> She suggested it as a MakoHaru fic but...my ReiGisa heart demanded that the OTP be a part of this as well so there ya have it.

 

Haruka had known he was dying for years.

He knew that, while everyone's death was inevitable, his was probably going to happen a lot sooner than that of other people his age.

He'd known it since he'd first learned his diagnosis, at age eleven, once his parents stopped hiding it from him. He'd taken to Google, found out that others with the same illness as himself didn't live past thirty.

He'd known it when he woke up every morning feeling like a brick sat in his chest. The idea solidified itself into his brain when he was given a portable oxygen tank at age fourteen.

Haruka had never been able to swim, not even once in his life, and yet he was pretty sure he knew what drowning felt like.

 

* * *

 

 Any ounce of denial he'd been able to maintain about his life expectancy was swept away when he was rushed to the hospital on the night of his twenty second birthday, unable to breathe even with the help of oxygen. 

 After being poked and prodded with many needles in the emergency room, one drug finally worked. He drifted in and out of consciousness after that, exhausted after hours of struggling for air. As early morning approached, he encouraged his parents to go home and rest. 

"It's early. Go home and sleep. I'm alright now," he said in a husky voice between ragged breaths. He put the oxygen mask back over his face and breathed deeply as his parents took turns squeezing his hand. His mother kissed his forehead, and they filed out of the room.

He lay his head back against the pillow, trying to let the tension seep from his exhausted body. Just as his eyes were drifting shut again, a cart clattered into the doorway of his room and they snapped back open.

"Sorry," the nurse whispered loudly as he pulled the cart towards Haruka's bed. "I know you just got settled, but it's time for morning vitals." He smiled by way of apology, a genuine smile, his large rose colored eyes glittering in the dim light of the room.

"I'm Hazuki. Can I take your blood pressure?" 

Haruka nodded, holding up the arm that wasn't shackled to the I.V. The nurse fastened the cuff around his upper arm quickly and capably before pressing a button on the machine. It whirred to life, squeezing Haruka's arm in tight pulses.

"Sorry, I know it's tight. But it only takes a minute. I'll be out of your hair real soon, Nanase-kun. Then you can go back to sleep." The nurse's chatter was dusting away any traces of sleep from Haruka's mind, and he knew that even after the man left, he'd be awake.

"Your blood pressure is a little low. The doctor will talk to you about that when he does his rounds later." He smiled reassuringly and swiped the thermometer across Haruka's forehead. "Your temperature is normal. So that's good. Alright, we're all done here. I'll be in to check on you later, I'm your nurse until noon." He grinned again, and Haruka felt comforted in an odd sort of way. 

"Thanks." He murmured as Nagisa left the room, pushing the cart slowly in an attempt to be quiet. 

 

* * *

 

Around ten, Nagisa's blond head popped around the door frame, as if checking to see if Haruka was asleep. He wasn't.

"How are you feeling, Nanase-kun? I brought your meds. Can I get you anything else?" He laid out his supplies on the tray and began prepping the I.V. port.

Haruka shook his head. "I'm okay."

"I don't know if I'm supposed to be telling you this yet, but you're getting a roommate in a few hours. They're moving him in from the ICU."

Haruka swallowed hard and cleared his throat. "I already knew. The CNA told me earlier."

Nagisa let out a laugh that Haruka could only describe as a giggle. "At least I'm not the bearer of bad news. Well, I guess that actually depends on how you feel about a roommate! Most people aren't fans of having someone else in the room with them, but if it were me, I'd be happy to have the company!"

Haruka felt warmth rush through his veins as Nagisa pushed the contents of the needle into the port.

"I don't mind it."

"You're a good sport, Nanase-kun! I'll be back later, call me if you need anything!"

 

* * *

 

The roommate arrived after Nagisa had already clocked out.

The new shift nurse had come and introduced himself, unintentionally waking Haruka up from a light sleep. He couldn't remember his name, only that it started with a T.

Less than twenty minutes later he was back, pushing a man gently in a wheelchair. He had on glasses and an oversize knit sweater over his hospital gown. The nurse helped him into bed before kindly asking him if he needed anything else. The man shook his head and coughed, muffling the sound with the sleeve of his sweater.

The nurse then turned to him. "Good afternoon, Nanase-kun. I came by and introduced myself before, I'm Tachibana. I'm your nurse for today. Let me know if you need anything, okay?" He smiled then, tilting his head slightly, his green eyes scrunching with the effort. 

Haruka nodded in thanks, his throat too dry to form words.


End file.
